Regresa a mi
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Kyoko pide un deseo en un momento de frustración... Quiere ver a Corn.


_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

 _Summary: Kyoko pide un deseo en un momento de frustración... Quiere ver a Corn._

* * *

 ** _Regresa a mi._**

* * *

 _Había momentos en los que Kyoko no encontraba salida a los pensamientos que perturbaban su mente. Muchas cosas no comprendía._

 _Ya era una de las jóvenes actrices promesa del momento y muchos auguraban un futuro prometedor, pero no salía de ese personaje tipo: La antagonista._

 _Ser antagonista era divertido, al menos no tenías que derramar tantas lágrimas cómo la protagonista. Y en cuanto a su experiencia en el tema, ella sabía ciertas cosas._

 _Es interesante hacer del malo un personaje que tienda a caer bien, (Natsu y Mio respectivamente... El público las amaba) salvo por un único rasgo de carácter que hace que sea una amenaza para el mundo o para quien sea. Es sencillo demostrando que tiene inclinaciones positivas aunque sus medios sean deplorables._

 _Pero el momento había llegado, una propuesta para hacer del personaje principal, martil y abnegada jovencita en busca de sus sueños..._

 _El personaje le perturbaba. quería tirarse de los cabellos, darse contra una pared de ladrillos..._

 _Y finalmente había llegado a una conclusión: Ser la buena de la película apesta._

 _Era la chica buena y linda enamorada de un típico patán. No sabía de donde venía ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de ya haberlo vivido. Bufo molesta, recordando a Sho._

 _Negó fervientemente con a cabeza, alejando a los demonios exterminadores de ángeles que querían salir a la luz en ese mismo momento._

 _Y se encontraba ahora mismo ensayando su guión con el actor quien sería su co-estrella, un lindo hombre que se había presentado a la audición y quedó seleccionado._

— _Búscame...—Dijo ella en un susurro, usando un vidrio en donde estaba aquel hombre, en frente de ella._

—Entonces, deja de esconderte. _—Escuchó su melodiosa voz._

 _Ella poco a poco fue perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos y miró al frente..._

— _No te estas esforzando lo suficiente._

— _Nunca es suficiente lo que otros hacemos por ti.—Kyoko podía ver que él estaba metido en su papel. Frío y cruel, como con el corazón partido... Un autentico capullo si lo preguntan._

— Nunca podrás escapar de tu corazón, así que es mejor que escuches lo que tiene que decirte... _—Dijo ella y poco a poco se alejo del vidrio con un paso digno de una reina mientras el reía de lado antes de voltear el rostro con aire abatido y tomar un camino diferente._

— _¡Corte!—Gritó el director—Primera toma, se queda. Gracias por vuestro trabajo. Continuaremos mañana._

 _Kyoko se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa, mientras leía nerviosa el beso que no había podido hacer... Lo habían pospuesto para el siguiente día._

 _Estaba de los nervios._

 _Buscó a Corn, encontrándolo en su bolso de mano._

 _Camino despacio hasta que sus pasos la llevaron a LME, estaba a dos cuadras de la agencia, fue a dejar algunas cosas, pensando en como hacer todo aquello, estaba descendiendo por unas escaleras cuando desesperadamente dijo:_

— _¡Cron, por favor, regresa a mi!—Pidió y nada sucedió. Quizás la magia estaba dormida ese día._

 _Estaba desesperada. Ella pudo besar a Corn, ¿Por qué a otro no? Solo era un trabajo._

 _La piedra resbaló de sus manos y cayó escaleras abajo._

— _¡Corn!—Chillo alarmada, bajando las escaleras casi corriendo._

 _Entonces le vio, él estaba allí, no Corn..._

 _Tsuruga Ren recogió la piedra y una sonrisita casi melancólica apareció en sus labios._

 _Kyoko intentó frenar, de veras que lo intentó, terminó estrellada contra el actor que de inmediato la agarró entre sus brazos para no dejarle caer._

— _Tranquila Mogami-san... Cron esta bien...—Murmuró cerca del oído de la joven. Entregándole la piedra.—¿Ya no tienes nada que hacer?_

 _Kyoko negó, aún sentía ese escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y que le impedía hablar._

— _¿Quieres que te leve a casa?—Ella sonrojada asintió.—Vamos._

— _P-Pero, Tsuruga-san, no iba subiendo._

— _Solo estaba estirando las piernas.—Murmuró nervioso y siguió caminando con ella a su lado._

 _Ella aún aferraba a Corn contra su pecho._

 _Él, como el caballero que era, abrió la puerta del coche para ella._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Corn?—Murmuró a la piedra entre sus manos que en esos momentos tenía un brillo hipnotizador._

 _Kyoko sin saberlo tenía cerca a su verdadero Corn._

 _Claro que en la oficina de Lory, este y un manager miraban su respectivo reloj preguntándose el por qué Tsuruga Ren no llegaba..._


End file.
